The Last Goodbye
by DaboGirl
Summary: It had been forty eight hours since Patrick Jane had his "talk" with Teresa Lisbon, forty eight long sleepless anxiety filled hour while he awaited her final decision.


This one shot came to me when I was trying to update DITHofT. Muse was like a dog with a bone. So I gave in and wrote this quick story, Kind of what I would like to see happen in the finale. Spoilers I guess for the final two episodes.

Please enjoy and let me know what you think.

I don't own The Mentalist or its characters.

**The Last Goodbye**

It had been forty eight hours since Patrick Jane had his "talk" with Teresa Lisbon, forty eight long sleepless anxiety filled hours.

_Two Days Earlier_

_Teresa Lisbon arrived in the bullpen like a lady with a plan. Shoulders high, back straight, eyed fixed straight ahead she walked over to the familiar sight of the FBI's prized consultant napping on the coach._

"_Morning Lisbon, sorry about the late hour last night. Hope you and Marcus enjoyed the cannolis." He squinted up at the fiery brunette standing above him._

"_No Jane he did not because you didn't show up at my door uninvited at midnight to give Marcus pastry. Why were you there Jane? The truth."_

"_OK I wasn't expecting Marcus but since he was there it seemed impolite not to share."_

_Lisbon kicked the coach hard knocking its occupant off balance._

"_I said the truth Jane. You owe me that much."_

_He sat up feet on the ground and hands folded on his lap_

"_I went back to __I__l Tavolo Bianco for dinner and the owner's wife gave me the cannolis,' Jane looked down at his hands neatly folded on his lap. He took a deep breath and continued. "For me and my special lady."_

_Lisbon looked at him with a slight smile._

"_I didn't eat them last night. Why don't you come over after work and I'll make some tea. We can talk and share some pastry."_

"_I'd like that Teresa. Thank you." He looked up at her a mixture of sadness and hope in his eyes._

_Lisbon had already changed into casual clothes when she answered the door._

"_Can I come in?" Jane seemed reserved almost shy standing there on her doorstep. He had a small bouquet of mixed flowers in his hand._

_Lisbon opened the door wide in an inviting invitations._

_Jane stepped inside a bit wary. "Are we alone?'_

"_Yep just you and me tonight."_

_Jane made sat at the small dining room table. It all seemed a bit awkward between them where it always been so easy he longed for easy again._

_Lisbon placed a cup of tea in front of him and one beautifully handmade connoli."_

"_Are you going to join me Lisbon?"_

_She nodded her head, "Just waiting for my coffee.'_

_In just a few minutes she was seated across from him. He thought she never looked more beautiful. She thought he never looked more sad._

"_So", she began talking making him pulling out of himself and into the present._

"_What was the real reason you came here last night. Remember I want the truth Jane."_

"_I came to tell you something."_

_Lisbon got up from the table, "If you are going to continue to be an ass you might as well just go."_

_As she was turning to leave he grab her hand._

"_OK I'll tell you." He swallowed hard and look straight in her eyes._

_His stare was so intense so powerful she found herself sitting back down._

_One more gasp for breath and Jane took her hand._

"_I came to tell you. I love you. I am madly, deeply and all consumingly in love with you Teresa Lisbon. And I have been for a very long time."_

_Once those words were spoken the rest just came pouring out of him. The apologies, the confessions, the endless times he started to tell her and stopped either because he feared for her safety or simply because he was a coward._

_Lisbon sat there not moving tears slowly cascading down her face as she listened to long overdue declaration of love, passion and asking no begging her to stay with him._

_When he ran out of steam she leaned across the table and pushed a stray hair off his forehead._

"_Thank you for finally being honest about your feelings."_

"_What now?" he asked her softly._

"_Now I get time to think."_

_He knew it was time to go reluctantly getting up from the table and walking toward the door. She was right behind him._

"_Goodnight Teresa."_

"_Goodnight Jane."_

_He hesitated a moment and then asked if he could kiss her she gladly complied. This was the kiss of a lifetime for Patrick Jane and he had to make it good. He did._

Two days and he was still waiting and it was killing him. If she chose to stay he'd make sure she never regretted it not one moment of one day. But if she chose to leave he would let her go with grace and wish her happiness.

Marcus Pike came rushing into the office slightly out of breath and very annoyed.

"Has anyone seen Teresa? What about you Jane?"

"Having spoken to her but I think she might be in Abbott's office. Why don't you just call her?'

"My damn phone rebooted right when Teresa sent me a text. I mean our flight leaves in two hours we need to get to the airport."

"This was it." Jane thought she'd made her decision and he'd lost.

"Good luck in DC Marcus." Jane waved as he walked out of the room.

"You'll come visit right? Teresa would like that." He smiled the smug smile of the winner.

"Just try and stop me." Were Jane's final words as he exited the room. He needed to be alone.

Looking for a place of refuge in a house of glass isn't easy so he thought maybe he would just go back to his Airstream and wait out the inevitable torment that was sure to come when he would finally let his guard down.

"Ah Jane, there you are." Dennis Abbott was walking towards him with a smiling Teresa Lisbon by his side. She looked so beautiful so alive. Being in love suited her she was glowing.

"Jane can we have a moment, alone." Teresa asked.

"Sure how about in here." He stepped into an empty office and waited. Waited to say the final good be.

"Thanks sir." She said to Abbott extending her hand to the grinning man in front of her. "Hope I didn't cause you too much paper work."

"It was my pleasure Teresa. But I think you have someone waiting for you better hurry." He nodded to a very anxious Jane pacing in the silent room.

"Well this is it." She said waking up behind him.

"I just want to tell you Teresa." all the bio feedback in the world couldn't stop the tears.

"Patrick look at me please."

"You called me Patrick! Since when do you do that?"

"When I'm about to do this ..." Then she kissed him.

"I love you Patrick. I am in love with you and have been for a very long time. Do you mind if I stay here in Texas with you?"

"Teresa, Teresa I love you so much. I'll never do anything stupid or crazy again I promise."

"If you didn't do crazy and stupid you wouldn't be the man I love so just promise me you'll let me know in advance."

Jane laughed and went back to kissing her.

Marcus Pike came around the corner like a man a on a mission. Just then his phone chirped telling him he had a message.

"Sorry Marcus I can't go with you. Thank you for everything please be well. Love Teresa."

Marcus was shocked but not as shocked as when he caught sight of Teresa Lisbon and Patrick Jane locked in a passion kiss oblivious to all else around them.

"Agent Pike" he felt the strong hand of Dennis Abbott on his shoulder. The man was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "Glad I caught you just wanted to wish you good luck in DC. We'll miss you."


End file.
